


Goodbye Hetero

by wckd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckd/pseuds/wckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UM wtf idk !!!! have some platonic gay ass kuzukoma .. </p><p>this is based on what lucky luckystar said to me. i am a victim from its homosexualness. its contagious tho now im one of the homos</p><p>(sarcasm and joking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Hetero

_And when you kiss my hands, I'll kiss you on the lips instead._

Kuzuryuu and Komaeda, a peaceful pair of tangled limbs and soft breathing left facing each other. The two teens looked at each other, slightly agape mouths mirroring each other and sleepy eyes meeting one another. Komaeda hummed and closed his eyes, earning a fond smile on Kuzuryuu's lips. As Komaeda traced circles on the gangster's hips, said gangster brushed the hair off the other boy's pale forehead. Hesitantly, Kuzuryuu replaced his chapped lips where his palm was, making Komaeda stop his movements and exhaled sharply. Kuzuryuu took this chance and take the luckster's palm and rested it inches apart his face. Komaeda looked at him nervously, curiously and impatiently. Kuzuryuu gulped down any bit of heterosexualness he had and pressed his lips on one of Komaeda's bony knuckles.

As Kuzuryuu reached the last knuckle, he made eye contact with the pale boy and smile a little, instantly covering his mouth with his hand to cover the small smile. And just like that, it's gone as fast as it appears. Komaeda pouted at this and moved his hand away, intertwining their fingers together and pecked Kuzuryuu's lips, with both of them smiling through the kiss.


End file.
